Automatic nailing machines are well known. Typically, in such a machine, nails joined side-by-side are stored in a magazine or nail basket. The nails are then fed into alignment with a pneumatic driver, which drives the nails when a trigger is pulled.
There are a number of applications where it is desirable to employ a washer with the nail, such as applying compressible materials, such as foam board insulation, or other tearable materials to a wall or roof. At the present time, there is no effective automatic device for automatically providing a washer to each nail as it is inserted. An object of the present invention is to provide such a device.